familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Preble County, Ohio
| founded date = March 1 | seat wl = Eaton | largest city wl = Eaton | area_total_sq_mi = 426 | area_land_sq_mi = 424 | area_water_sq_mi = 2.3 | area percentage = 0.5% | census yr = 2010 | pop = 42270 | density_sq_mi = 100 | time zone = Eastern | web = www.prebco.org | named for = Edward Preble | ex image = Preble County Courthouse.jpg | ex image cap = Preble County Courthouse | district = 8th }} Preble County is a county located in the U.S. state of Ohio. As of the 2010 census, the population was 42,270. Its county seat is Eaton. The county was formed on February 15, 1808 from portions of Butler and Montgomery Counties. It is named for Edward Preble, a naval officer who fought in the American Revolutionary War and against the Barbary Pirates. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (0.5%) is water. Adjacent counties *Darke County (north) *Montgomery County (east) *Butler County (south) *Union County, Indiana (southwest) *Wayne County, Indiana (northwest) Rivers and streams *Big Ole Fat Creek *Four Mile Creek *Harker's Run *Seven Mile Creek *Twin Creek *Prices Creek *Goose's Creek Demographics |align-fn=center |footnote=U.S. Decennial Census 1790-1960 1900-1990 1990-2000 2010-2013 }} 2000 census As of the census of 2000, there were 42,337 people, 16,001 households, and 12,144 families residing in the county. The population density was 100 people per square mile (38/km²). There were 17,186 housing units at an average density of 40 per square mile (16/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 98.47% White, 0.32% Black or African American, 0.21% Native American, 0.26% Asian, 0.02% Pacific Islander, 0.11% from other races, and 0.60% from two or more races. 0.43% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 16,001 households out of which 34.20% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 63.50% were married couples living together, 8.50% had a female householder with no husband present, and 24.10% were non-families. 20.60% of all households were made up of individuals and 8.90% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.62 and the average family size was 3.02. In the county, the population was spread out with 26.00% under the age of 18, 7.70% from 18 to 24, 28.70% from 25 to 44, 24.40% from 45 to 64, and 13.20% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 38 years. For every 100 females there were 99.30 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 95.70 males. The median income for a household in the county was $42,093, and the median income for a family was $47,547. Males had a median income of $35,313 versus $23,573 for females. The per capita income for the county was $18,444. About 4.50% of families and 6.10% of the population were below the poverty line, including 7.00% of those under age 18 and 6.10% of those age 65 or over. 2010 census As of the 2010 United States Census, there were 42,270 people, 16,341 households, and 11,867 families residing in the county. The population density was . There were 17,888 housing units at an average density of . The racial makeup of the county was 97.6% white, 0.4% black or African American, 0.4% Asian, 0.2% American Indian, 0.2% from other races, and 1.2% from two or more races. Those of Hispanic or Latino origin made up 0.6% of the population. In terms of ancestry, 34.3% were German, 14.6% were Irish, 12.7% were American, and 11.5% were English. Of the 16,341 households, 32.7% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 57.5% were married couples living together, 10.1% had a female householder with no husband present, 27.4% were non-families, and 23.2% of all households were made up of individuals. The average household size was 2.56 and the average family size was 2.99. The median age was 40.9 years. The median income for a household in the county was $49,780 and the median income for a family was $57,711. Males had a median income of $46,383 versus $30,876 for females. The per capita income for the county was $23,290. About 6.3% of families and 9.4% of the population were below the poverty line, including 13.1% of those under age 18 and 6.8% of those age 65 or over. Politics Education Public school districts * Eaton Community Schools ** Eaton High School, Eaton (the Eagles) * National Trail Local School District ** National Trail High School, New Paris (the Blazers) * Preble Shawnee Local School District ** Preble Shawnee High School, Camden (the Arrows) * Tri-County North Local School District ** Tri-County North High School, Lewisburg (the Panthers) * Twin Valley Community Local School District ** Twin Valley South High School, West Alexandria (the Panthers) * Union County College Corner Joint School District (the Patriots) ** College Corner Union School (grades K-5) is physically located in both Ohio and Indiana (the state line runs through the middle of the building) and serves students from both College Corner, Ohio, and West College Corner, Indiana. After finishing fifth grade, Preble County students attend Union County Middle School and Union County High School, both located across the state line in Liberty, Indiana.http://www.waymarking.com/waymarks/WM3JNV/ "College Corner School - Ohio/Indiana border" Waymark Higher education * Sinclair Community College ** Preble County Learning Center, Eaton Communities City *Eaton (county seat) Villages *College Corner *Camden *Eldorado *Gratis *Lewisburg *New Paris *Verona *West Alexandria *West Elkton *West Manchester Townships *Dixon *Gasper *Gratis *Harrison *Israel *Jackson *Jefferson *Lanier *Monroe *Somers *Twin *Washington Unincorporated communities * Brennersville * Brinley * Browns * Campbellstown * Cedar Springs * Dadsville * Ebenezer * Enterprise * Fairhaven * Gettysburg * Greenbush * Hamburg * Ingomar * Morning Sun * Muttonville * New Hope * New Lexington * New Westville * Sugar Valley * Talawanda Springs * West Florence * West Sonora * Wheatville Notable residents *Victor J. Banis - "the godfather of modern popular gay fiction." *Benjamin Hanby - wrote the Christmas carol "Up On The House Top" while living in Preble County. *Andrew L. Harris - Civil War general and former governor of Ohio. *William Stephens - former governor of California. See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Preble County, Ohio References External links *Preble County Commissioners *Eaton-Preble County Chamber of Commerce *Preble County District Library *Preble County Information Resource Category:Preble County, Ohio